Tada
by Dead Hero
Summary: How did Dicky melt the metal walls that surround Batman's heart? Read and you'll see how Robin gradually became apart of the Batclan. Will have the JL! Fourth chapter up! Chapter 4: Identity. Rated T because it'll have blood and gore. Working on fifth chapter!
1. Chapter 1:Cookies

Disclaimer:

I own absolutely nothing except my clothes.*tear*

A/N: This chapter is based about a month after Dick was taken in by Batman, Dick knows English in this specific chapter also. Thank you.

_Cookies…_

"No!"

"Master Dick, please at least try them."

Bruce Wayne looked at Alfred, his butler, trying to convince his young ward, Dick Grayson, into trying some of his cookies. "Dick, if you at least try one bite, then you can go back to… whatever you were doing before dinner," Bruce told Dick. Dick glanced at him in surprise that his foster father was actually speaking to him. Bruce cringed inwardly, at the display of shock that he was interested in his ward's life.

"Fine, but I bet my mother's are still better," Dick huffed and grabbed the chocolate chip cookie. Bruce glanced at Alfred, only to see a slight smirk across the older man's face. He smirked with the British butler as the young boy's face grew wide with surprise at the chocolate goodness, and soon Dick's face morphed into one of bliss.

Dick felt like his mouth went to cloud nine as soon as the treat hit his taste buds. He could feel the smirk of triumph from the kind British butler above him, and a smirk of knowing from his left; his guardian, Bruce Wayne. The acrobat struggled to get his face under control, so they didn't know that these bites of heaven were _way_ better than his mother's.

After the long pause of silence, Alfred made a secretive smile and stated," Well, since I guess the young Master thinks that his mother's are still better, then I suppose he won't mind if I give the rest to Master Bruce." Bruce felt his lips tug a bit upward at the look of _horror_ that Dick gave his surrogate father.

Bruce reached for the plate, only to have Dick grab it and flip backwards of his chair, not dropping a single one, then dash away screaming," NOOOOO! You will not have my cookies!" Bruce just shook his head and was about to go back to dinner when he caught the pointed glare from Alfred. Bruce sighed and got up and started running after Dick.

"Dick! Dick! Dick!" Bruce yelled as he went down the numerous halls of Wayne Manor. He heard soft giggling. The playboy smirked and followed the noise. He was led to an air vent that the six year old was sitting by. The billionaire crept softly on the wood flooring.

"Boo!" Dick jumped to run away, but was quickly swept up into Bruce's arms. Bruce carried a giggling and screaming Dick over his shoulder into the living room. They played until they were exhausted. Bruce sighed, why didn't they do this more often? His thoughts were interrupted by the adorable acrobat.

"Can we go get some cookies?"


	2. Chapter 2: Acrobat?(Robin Part 1)

Disclaimer: I will never ever own Young Justice, or anything DC related…

A/N: I have a new buddy in crime! Her username is, and I thank her for also beta'ing this!

Meeting Mr. Batman

Part.1

**Dick glanced the mirror in** his bedroom at Wayne Manor. He had just escaped one of the numerous parties he had been forced to go to since arriving here three months ago. Dick looked at the mirror and let his bright façade come down, revealing a sad boy with shattered blue eyes. He sighed, sure Alfred was great, but he wish he could spend more time with the man who fostered him; Bruce Wayne.

Richard was hungry for vengeance against the man who killed his parents, Anthony Zucco. Dick hadn't had much time to think about how to go about it when he was in the orphanage, and he had been too busy trying to adjust to being in the huge mansion and lifestyle of being a billionaire's ward for the past few months. He knew that he would need to make another name for himself, something that reminded him of why he was hunting the gang leader down. '_Hmm, Acrobat? No…Trapezer? Nope…_' Dick's mind started to wander off, to happier times of him swinging on the trapeze bars, his mother telling Dick how he flew like a robin…"Perfect!" Dick said aloud. "Robin…I like it."

Therefore, the legend was born…

Kind of…

_**Two Months Later**_

Dick had woken up two hours earlier then he usually would have, to make sure he wasn't caught. He pried loose several floorboards that were hiding his costume underneath. Dick grabbed it and tried it on. The brand new costume consisted of a scarlet vest with a round, black badge with a yellow 'R' on it, a pair of vibrant green gloves with same colored pixie boots and pants, a yellow canary cape with black lining that went a little past his butt, and to top it all off, a black domino mask. He let his hair go wild and let himself pull his signature smirk.

Dick did an experimental flip, followed by a back handspring and round off. He grinned, the costume was perfect. It let him move freely with all of his flexibility, not to mention it looked freaking _awesome_! Suddenly, Dick heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall. Dick dashed to his bed, pulled of the mask-_ouch, don't do that again_-, and cradled it to his abdomen in fear of being found out.

He heard the walking stop right before his door. Dick's breath quickened as he heard heavy footsteps walk over to his bed. He didn't dare open his eyes in hope they would think he was asleep. After it felt like it had been forever—_at least to the small seven year old_ -, Dick peeked out from underneath the covers to see no one was there. Dick sighed in relief then took off his dashingly cute outfit and re-hid it.

Tomorrow, he would start searching.

_Thank you, all of you for all the amazing reviews! I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw all of the reviews! Stay tuned for next time!_


	3. Chapter 3: Zucco (Robin Part 2)

_**Disclaimer:**_** I only my blood, sweat, and teddy bears...LOL**

* * *

_**One Month Later...**_

* * *

Dick looked side to side before he tip toed down the hallway. He slid down the banister gracefully, and flipped and landed at the door without a sound. Richard quickly jimmied the lock and slipped out into the night. He ran down the path and grabbed his beloved R-Cycle from the bushes. How he got it, long story short he found it abandoned and fixed up while adding nitrogen boosters that he made after finding out how after hacking the black market. Robin rolled it down the long winding road, and after he had crossed the city limits, he shot off into the dark night(A/N LOLOLOL). He gunned his baby down to East End and hid the vehicle.

Robin grabbed the lowest rung of a fire escape in the alley he was in and swung himself up to the roof, mind you using some of his flips to get him higher, and started running on the rooftops. He had chosen this route specifically, because for the last month he had been studying police reports of where they found the most criminals tied up, thanks to Batman, and had a basic idea of what his patrol route was, and according to his careful calculations... Batman would be in West Warehouse, the nickname for the West district of Gotham, because that's were all of the warehouses are. Robin heard shouts, he quickly peered over the edge of the current roof he was perched on. He saw a young girl perhaps a bit older then he, with long blonde hair being pulled by a sleazy looking man while another douche went through her purse. Robin bristled at the sight, but held back thinking '_ I'm looking for Zucco, not trouble'_ ...and attacked.

He sprang down doing a triple flip, and yelled "Duck!", while he did a front kick at Sleazy 1#, who had let go of the girls hair in shock of being attacked by a midget, sorry, a small eight year old, and was knocked to the ground out cold. The blonde looked at him in shock, but quickly that look became one of fear. "Look out!" Robin looked behind him only to get socked in the face. His body was thrown backwards by the punch. Robin sprang back up, but groaned at the pain. Sleazy 2# gave a wide swing that Robin ducked under easily, and gave a left uppercut followed by a hook kick to the skull. Robin looked back only to find the little girl gone. He turned back and quickly tied up the muggers and drew a big red 'R' on Sleazy 2#'s forehead. Robin had just vanished when Batman came across the criminals. '_The hell...'_ Batman thought. He looked into the shadows then back at the douches. '_Ah, what the hell'_ And grabbed a black marker and drew a bat symbol right where a mustache would be.

Batman quickly vanished into the night. Back with our favorite bird, he had found one of Zucco's hide outs. It was above a dirty bar on Parks Place. Robin howled and smashed the tv, and sprayed a red 'R' on the wall. Batman was only a few rooftops away and he quickly swung into the dirty apartment. Yet again a 'R', damage, and no one. Batman growled, he would figure who this R was, along with finding Zucco. Batman's gaze darkened at the thought of _his_ name. The person who caused another child to scream into darkness in pain, have endless nightmares, and have a shattered innocence. His resolved softened and he thought about going home, but decided against it.

Robin ran through the night, tears blinding him, but then he heard voice. Angry, sleazy, and haunting. '_Zucco'_ Dick growled. He jumped down into the ally, and saw the man who haunted his dreams, who clapped at the Flying Graysons downfall, threatening a small man Tony looked over his shoulder and snorted. "Stay out of this kid, and no one gets hurt." Robin felt his rage boil, he looked at the small man's wallet on the concrete. It had a picture of the man, a woman with long black hair, and a small brunette boy, and the man standing in front of the elephant habitat at the Gotham Zoo. This man had a family, just like he had. And Zucco was yet again trying to ruin it. Robin howled and ran at Zucco, who dropped down trying to do a very bad sweep kick, but Robin flipped over him and used his back as a springboard, sending the mobster stumbling.

Batman had heard the scream, who couldn't? It was grief filled and heart wrenching. Batman quickly ran towards the noise. He wouldn't let another child down. He arrived at the scene to only be surprised to see a small boy beating the shit out of a man that seemed familiar. Wait, that was Zucco! Before Bruce had time to mull over the fact that someone_ besides_ him was beating the Italian up, he had to stop the child from killing the man!

Robin kicked Zucco in the chin while shattering his nose, and then kicked him in the gut, sending him to the ground. Robin looked around, the small man was long gone. He turned around and walked towards the lanky man, who was groaning in pain and wiping blood off his nose. "Look kid, you don't want to do this." Zucco tried to persuade the kid. "Oh, but I do, how I do."

Batman saw it was time to intervene. He stepped forward and grabbed the gloved hand. "No, you don't." He rumbled. The kid looked at him in surprise, the slits of his mask widening. Zucco tried to slip away as his tormenter was distracted. He was soon binded by a black rope. Batman was curious about the small boy who displayed acrobatic prowess. He was obviously not trained, but had a nice costume which meant access to money, and was short of stature so was probably young, but besides that he didn't know anything.

Robin sighed in exasperation at the Caped Crusader, any other time he'd be delighted to see his favorite hero, but scared silly by the dark aura the tall man was giving off. But right now, he was on a deadline. "Look Mr. Dark and Broody, I have business with this scum," Robin kicked Zucco. "And would be delighted if we went our different ways."

Batman shook his head at the audacity of the kid. "Come with me. Now." He growled.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Batmobile."

Robin shook his head. "Seriously? The_ Bat_mobile?" He snorted. " I bet he calls his brooding grounds the 'Batcave'!"

"It is."

* * *

**OMFGGs! I am such a horrible writer! I haven't updated since what, August? Anywho, I found out that Season Three of YJ is coming out next March! I'll try to update before Halloween. Cioabacca!**

**-Dead**


	4. Chapter 4: Identity

**Batcave- 0300 hours**

**Dick's POV**

"Wow!" I gasped as I stepped out of the Batmobile. We had just pulled into the infamous Batcave. It was a _humongous_ dark cavern with stalagmites pointing down, but was lit up by the hugest computer I'd ever seen! It must have been a 100 feet tall!**(1.) **And _way_ over to the right of the computer, was a collection, of I'm guessing, mementos made of a huge playing card with a Joker on it, a life-size dinosaur, and other miscellaneous objects. And to the very, _way _left of the computer was a labratory, something that looked like a makeshift medic room, and a gym with _tons_ of equipment.

I could have sworn I saw the Goddamn Batman, _smile_. "Yes, this my safe haven, the Batcave."

I rolled my eyes at the dark hero. "No duh. Bats live in caves, you're _Batman_, and this is a huge cave!"

"I must agree with the young master, Master Batman. The way you name things are a bit, to be blunt, _obvious_." I heard a british voice come from the shadows.

Batman looked miffed, while I was shocked as a tall, balding man that was dressed in a dress suit that had no wrinkles, and _reeked_ of chocolate chip cookies walked towards us, out of the dark.

"Alfred!?" The British butler stiffened and glanced at Batman, who's eyeslits were widened somehow.

I turned around and gasped, "Bruce!"

Batman now turned Bruce, glared at my direction and stalked to me and loomed over me in a threatening fashion. "Who. Are. You," he gritted out between his teeth.

My eyes widened in fear and stammered, "B-B-Bruce, it's me, Dick!" I tore of my domino mask as Alfred gasped in shock while Bruce looked stunned.

Bruce stumbled over to the computer's high backed chair and sat down while pulling down his cowl. Yup, that confirmed it, Bruce Wayne, Billionaire Playboy Prince, the White Knight of Gotham...was also the greatest fear to criminals at night, could make people piss their pants with a look, could inspire the the corrupt police of Gotham to do the right thing, and was the Dark Knight.

* * *

**Sorry for the super short chapter, but I didn't have much inspiration today and I'm about to watch Zero Hour on Hulu w/ my mom...so ya. PLEEAASE read my new story: Lark. It's about Robin's older sister, and Her name is Ruxandra, which is a Romanian name, I was going to use a Romani/Gypsy one, but I didn't like any of them. I think the website is called or something...Ciao!**

**~Dead(* *)**

** LlllJ**


End file.
